Leo Brink
Biography Leo Brink is a survivor of the 74th Hunger Games. Storyline Season 1= A Reaping of Life The reaping continues in District 6, where Kalise Stewart attempts to run after her name is drawn. She is cornered by peacekeepers and surrenders to go peacefully. The next tribute is Leo Brink, who states that in the arena, he will happily kill cowards like Kalise who try to run away from their destiny. Party of 24 Leo and Kalise wear outfits with jet panels similar to those found on the hovercrafts of the capitol. Kalise simply smiles and waves as Leo glares into the camera. Swim or Sink Kalise approaches Jay about an alliance because of their melanin, and during the conversation, Leo and Andrea join them, and the four of them agree to team up. As they finish, Eliza walks up, causing them to drop silent. Eliza asks them what they are doing, and Leo replies they are talking about how he has food poisoning and vomited all night last night, causing Eliza to get grossed out and leave. Bloodbathed Leo uses a fight as a distraction to run into the cornucopia, grab a large backpack and flee with Andrea and Jay. Nightfall Leo, Andrea, and Jay walk into a large open field, with golden grass growing a few feet tall as far as the eye can see. In the sky are portraits of Hera and Drake. Leo, realizing Kalise isn't with them, decides to return to the caves to search for her, but Andrea refuses, saying it is too dangerous. Leo leaves his supplies with Andrea and Jay, as they begin to set up a camp. Kalise barely makes it to the cave as the last bit of ground gives way, and crashes into Leo. Leo explains where they've set up camp, and starts to lead Kalise that direction. Sunrise In the caves, Kalise and Leo reunite with Andrea, who explains the fire killed Jay. She also described how to cave collapsed just as she made it back, blocking the entrance. They keep walking to find an area with rolling pastures filled with cattle. They rejoice, realizing that they have hit a jackpot. Leo kills a cow, and cook it over a small fire, and the Melanin Alliance enjoy a great feast. Call of Death In the wide-open pastures, Andrea, Leo, and Kalise disagree on where to spend the night. Andrea first suggests walking to a nearby barn, but due to Andrea's age, Kalise doesn't trust her judgment, opting to stay in the field because she didn't know if they would reach it by nightfall. Leo prefers the shelter of the barn, and heads off with Andrea, leaving Kalise alone. As night begins to fall, Kalise notices the cattle stomping their feet and glaring at her with strangely human eyes. Freaked out, she runs for the barn. As the starts to run, the heard of cattle follow, stampeding towards her. She sprints, and while she is exhausted, she manages to gain on the cattle and beat them into the barn, where she meets up with Leo and Andrea, who already had begun to rest. Feast As Leo and Kalise prepare to head to the cornucopia, Andrea refuses, saying that they can't force her to go anywhere. Kalise scoffs that Andrea can't be reasoned with, and the two decide to set off without her, leaving Andrea alone in the barn. The tributes all hide in the caves near the cornucopia, or somewhere around it, as the hovercraft carrying the feast flies into view. As it lowers its cargo the ground, the forcefield in the arena blows out, and the illusion of a bright blue sky is suddenly interrupted by a grey one filled with circular ships of various sizes. A ship suddenly flies by, slicing through the hovercraft, destroying it, sending its shattered hull crashing to the ground. Another military fortified hovercraft arrives and touches down in the cornucopia. President Spark walks out and demands that all the tributes get inside. Leo needs no convincing. The tributes are then flown back to the capitol. Leo is the first tribute to come through. President Spark explains to him that an extra-terrestrial invasion has begun and that she needs to tributes to be willing to be symbols to rally the people and defeat this enemy. He agrees to her plan. |-|Season 2=Second tab content goes here. Abilities Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:District 6